


A Subject, A Protagonist

by NessaroseEast



Category: Markiplier Egos, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaroseEast/pseuds/NessaroseEast
Summary: The Author controls a game of cat and mouse.





	A Subject, A Protagonist

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the works of a_nonnny_moose I definitely suggest checking them out. Thank you for reading. :)

The Author stared at his newest protagonist through the monitors. She was average-looking, like most of his subjects. She had fought back when he had first approached her, which hadn’t surprised him. She was stronger than she looked and agile as expected. She’d fit nicely into his next story.

 

Pen poised over his notebook, The Author began.

 

***

 

“The young woman dragged herself from the depths of unconsciousness. Her temples thronged painfully as she fought to recall what had happened, why she was here.

 

”‘Where  _ is _ here?’ she thought to herself as she sat up and looked around slowly, hand to her head. She had been laid on a worn mattress in a ~~dimly lit~~ dark room. Three flickering candles sat beside the mattress, not showing much but the outline of her outstretched hand.

 

“'Hello?’ she called out, but received no answer.

 

“She felt around in the dark and slid her hand along the wall. She used it to brace herself and stand, almost collapsing from the sudden movement and rush of blood to her head. She crouched to pick up a candle, careful of the hot wax. She shielded the flame from the air rushing past as she took a step forward.

 

"As her eyes became adjusted to the gloom, the outline of a closed door became apparent to her. She approached it, hand outstretched, until ~~her hand~~ she touched the cold wood. She felt along the edge until her hand came across the doorknob. She twisted the handle and pulled the door open.

 

”'Hello?’ she called into the darkness once again. Again, she received no answer.

 

“She took a timid step into the dark hallway, candle providing a limited radius of light. The young woman could see another door immediately in front of her, so she tried opening it. Locked. There was nothing but darkness on either side of her. She took a moment to contemplate before following the hallway to the left.

 

"She stepped lightly, ears straining to hear movement before her. She stopped when a scuttling sound reached her.

 

”'Hello?’

 

“A shadow shot along the floor towards her. She screeched in terror and jumped back as the rat darted through the small ring of light, past the young woman’s legs, into the darkness of the hallway behind her.

 

"The woman’s hand was pressed to her chest in a futile attempt to slow her fast-beating heart.

 

"Behind her came a high-pitched squeak followed by a wet crunch.

 

"Her heart jumped into her throat as she froze in fear. A guttural growl began in the darkness and the woman screamed. She dropped the candle in her haste to run from the unseen entity. Her hands slid across the walls as she ~~escaped~~ made her getaway.

 

"Her arms fell to her sides as she came across an intersection in the hallways.

 

”'Which way to go? Which way to go?’ a dark voice echoed lowly from all directions.

 

“'No,’ the woman whispered hoarsely. ‘Stop. Please.’

 

”'But why should I, my dear?’ the voice said as a figure approached the woman. It’s features were greyed, and It wore a black suit with a blood-red tie – the only color to be seen. 'You are in my domain now—’

 

“'Now wait a minute,’ yet another disembodied voice interrupted. 'You wouldn’t even be here without me.’

 

"The demon grimaced and said to the woman, 'You are in a domain that our host has so  _ graciously _ ,’ and at this the demon glared at the dark ceiling, 'provided, but you are still in my clutches, and I—’

 

”'I have the power here. She’s in my clutches, not yours.’

 

“The woman looked around wildly as she sought a way of escape.

 

”'You owe me, Author,’ the demon growled.

 

“'I don’t owe you anything, Dark. You’re lucky I’ve given you this much. *Ahem* The woman looks around and notices a bat in the corner besides her and picks it up, shifting her weight into a fighting stance.’

 

"As though by magic, the woman found an aluminum baseball bat beside her. She lifted it and gripped it with both hands, poised to strike the demon standing in front of her.

 

"The thing grinned at her, teeth blindingly white and perfectly straight.

 

”'And what, exactly, do you plan on doing with that?’ the demon asked.

 

“The woman shifted her weight. 'This.’ She swung the bat at the demon’s head, knocking it into the darkness of the hallway.

 

"She dropped the bat and ran as fast as she could from the demon. A noise began to assault her eardrums. A noise not unlike static from speakers with the volume turned up too loud. A screeching squeal began behind her as she ran faster, trying to escape from the thing getting closer and closer the more she ran.

 

"Finally, she collapsed.

 

”'I can’t,’ she whispered as something smooth and slimy grasped her ankles, sliding up her leg. 'I can’t keep going. I give up.’

 

“A dark chuckle seemed to come from all around her as the dark miasma swallowed her up and she fell into unconsciousness.”

 

***

 

The Author put his pen down on top of his notebook and leaned back in his chair, cracking his knuckles. The monitors on his desk had blacked out. The only light in the room came from the singular bare light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

 

“How was that?” The Author asked to the seemingly empty room.

 

“Take out the part where she attacks me, and it’s perfect,” the darkness replied.

 

The Author chuckled and waved his hand in dismissal. “I took some creative liberties. Besides, it’s no fun if they don’t fight back.”

 

“What will you do with her now?”

 

The Author shrugged. “Let her go back home, I guess.”

 

The demon did not reply.

 

“She won’t forget this, you know.” The Author turned around to face the demon. “The memory of this will stay with her until her dying day.”

 

The demon grinned his unnatural smile and stepped back into the void, taking his dark aura with him.

 

The Author shuddered involuntarily and turned back to his desk, pen poised once again.

 

***

 

“'I must be dead,’ the young woman thought. She lay on something soft, and was covered in something soft. She was warm and comfortable. She sighed before opening her eyes, expecting the darkness of the room she had woken in before, or the true domain of the demon that had captured her.

 

"She saw a room. Her own room. The one she owned and had gone to bed in. She sat up. Her head still throbbed, but the pain had lessened. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table. It read 9:10 am.

 

"The woman sighed and rubbed her eyes. 'It was only a dream,’ she thought.

 

"She jumped at the sudden knock on her door.

 

”'C'mon, Julie, if you don’t get up now, we’re gonna be late,’ the voice of her roommate called through the door.

 

“'I’m up,’ Julie called back, standing from her bed. She opened her door.

 

"Her roommate stood on the other side, but she could here something coming from another room.

 

”'Are you playing music?’ she asked. Her roommate shook their head. 'Then, what’s that static noise?’

 

“The roommate shrugged as the room became darker and the static volume increased. The roommate’s image flickered for a moment like a candle flame in a sudden wind, before becoming a greyed figure in a black suit with a blood-red tie. Miasma oozed from him, then shot towards Julie.

 

"The woman screamed.”


End file.
